


3

by ScullyGolightly



Series: 3 [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The Fall (UK 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, MSR, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Agents Mulder and Scully meet Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson while in London.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Secret Season of Sex and right before Stella goes to Belfast. 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own the characters of Mulder and Scully of The X-Files. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and 20th Century Fox.  
> I do not own the character of Stella Gibson of The Fall. She belongs to Allan Cubitt, Artists Studio, and BBC Northern Ireland.

“Mulder, I knew there was nothing paranormal about this case,” Scully said with a quirk of a smile on her lips.

“Then why didn’t you say anything in D.C.?”

“Trip to London?” she shrugged.

“Well, well, Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes sneaking a free vacation out of the F.B.I. I am shocked, Scully.” Mulder said, feigning surprise.

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before breaking out into a huge grin. Mulder was loving seeing this side of Scully. After their initial nervousness in starting their relationship, they had settled into a comfortable and quite playful stage. Kind of a honeymoon phase. They were both so ...happy. It was a new and strange feeling for both of them. Scully hadn’t felt real happiness since before her father had passed. And she wasn’t sure she had ever felt happiness like this. She was positively euphoric. Mulder had gone much longer without the feeling. He could easily say it was before Samantha’s disappearance. He had many moments of happiness since Scully had come into his life, but the pain and sorrow unfortunately outweighed those times. When two people fall in love unbeknownst to themselves and experience trauma after trauma, one can become wary of happy feelings. It took them awhile to relax into a place where they didn’t worry that one of them would be abducted or killed. But once they got there, boy, was it fantastic.

They made their way down the bustling hall of the London Met. The only thing that stood out as being different from any other American police station was the officer’s uniforms and the British accents wafting around them. They arrived at an open office space. Around the perimeter were offices walled in with floor to ceiling windows. People were milling around but paid them no attention.

“Who are we supposed to report to, Mulder?” Scully asked.

“I wasn’t given a name. I think we can probably finalize everything with any officer. Or even an admin or something,” he said looking around.

Stella Gibson glanced up and spotted the two agents. She was instantly intrigued by them. The man was tall and lanky, but in an attractive way. His facial features were strong and prominent. The woman was more than a foot shorter than him. The crown of her fiery hair barely came up to his shoulder. But, the fierce look in her blue eyes and the impressive crinkle in her brow revealed that she was the force to be reckoned with between the two of them. She stood from her desk and walked to the open door of her office. She caught the man’s eye as she folded her arms and leaned against the door frame. She raised her eyebrows at him and gave him a half smile. Scully had followed Mulder’s look and caught her first glimpse of Stella.

“Jesus,” Mulder and Scully said under their breath at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. Mulder hid a little chuckle as Scully pursed her lips at him. They made their way toward the impressive figure. Stella was wearing a black skirt with a pearl silk blouse tucked in and black heels. The outfit was nothing special, but the way this woman wore it certainly was. Her blonde hair fell in an impossibly perfect way around her shoulders.

“Uh, hello, we are Agents Mulder and Scully from the F.B.I. We are supposed to close out our investigation...here, with, uh ...someone,” Mulder said with the shyness of a 12 year old boy. Scully looked at him and rolled her eyes, then looked to Stella. They made eye contact and suddenly Scully felt like a shy 12 year old boy herself.

Stella was about to respond, but their reaction to her was amusing and she decided to let them squirm. Scully licked her lips, something she was in the habit of doing since before her and Mulder got together. It was like a subconscious tick that would happen when she was turned on at the wrong time or place. Mulder had made her aware of it, telling her one night in bed that he would get hard every time she did it, without fail.

“Inspector..?” Scully said, prompting Stella to introduce herself.

“Detective Superintendent Stella Gibson,“ she corrected.

“Do you know where we can wrap up our case?”

“Constable Stuart should be able to help you when he gets back. I’m sure he’s just popped out for a bit.” She nodded toward the empty desk that they were standing at when they arrived. “May I ask what business the F.B.I. is on all the way over here?”

“We specialize in a certain field of expertise within the F.B.I. Some local sightings bared similarities to one of our past unsolved cases,” Mulder explained, vaguely. Something about her made him refrain from spouting off his usual impassioned paranormal pronouncements. Scully sighed and closed her eyes in humiliation for Mulder and for her, by association.

“That’s decidedly vague, agent,” Stella retorted without guile. “Would you like an officer to give you a ride back to your hotel?”

“If it’s not an inconvenience, that would be lovely.” Scully said and then internally groaned. _Lovely? I’ve never used lovely in that context before. I’m lucky I didn’t say it in a British accent. Get a hold of yourself, woman._

“Where are you staying?” as she lead them through the office.

“The Hilton. Tower Bridge.” Mulder said. Stella raised an eyebrow at him. It looked so similar to Scully’s skepti-brow that it made his stomach feel funny.

“The F.B.I. has good taste. I have to say I’m surprised,” Stella quipped.

“Well, we were staying somewhere a little less, uh, desirable. But, since our investigation is closed we decided to enjoy London for this last night on our own dime,” Mulder offered.

“Ah, very well, then,” Stella replied.

“McCafferty, please take Agents Mulder and Scully to the Tower Bridge Hilton once they’ve finished up here,” she said to the young officer seated at the lunch table in the break room.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied and nodded at Mulder and Scully.

Stella began walking back to her office and Mulder and Scully followed. With barely a turn of her head she said, “I’d like to meet you for drinks tonight.” Mulder and Scully looked at each other, eyes wide, and stammered out some “yeses” and “of courses.” Scully had to stop herself from saying “that would be lovely” again.

Stella turned as she came to her office door. She narrowed her eyes at Mulder and then Scully. “The hotel bar. 8 o’clock.” Scully blushed. Mulder gaped at Stella who had Scully in an intense gaze. Scully tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down, unable to keep eye contact with Stella. Stella smiled a satisfied smile and then turned to Mulder who was able to close his open mouth just in time. He grinned, a little too widely, and nodded. Stella retreated back to her desk. Mulder and Scully stood there for a beat, somewhat dumbstruck. They were both aware of the tension and chemistry that had permeated through the three of them during their entire encounter. They walked over to Constable Stuart’s desk which was still vacant. They stood awkwardly knowing they were in full view of Stella should she look up. Mulder fidgeted with his tie and Scully stood stiff as rod at his side, her fingertips pressing firmly into the desktop. Constable Stuart saved them from having to figure out how to play it cool for too long by easing into his chair and sighing, “How may I be of service?”

***

They had just finished up with Constable Stuart. They took turns shaking hands and then walked down to the break room. Mulder motioned for Scully to walk ahead of him and put his hand on her lower back as she passed. They were both making every effort to not look towards Stella’s office. Stella was watching them. That small, simple gesture of Mulder’s was enough to tell her that they were sleeping together. And possibly, not only that, but were a couple, as well. She knew the moment she saw them that she was going to bed one of them, if not both of them. But she hadn’t thought of the possibility of both of them together. _How marvelous,_ she thought.

***

McCafferty dropped them off at the hotel just as dusk started to set in. As they made their way to the bank of elevators, Mulder blurted out, “Scully, she was coming onto you!”

Scully slowly nodded, “I know.”

“So…” He waited for her to continue.

“So ...I think she was coming on to you, too, Mulder.” She pressed the button for the elevator and faced him. “Judging by both of our reactions, it seems like this is something that we are both interested in,” she said matter of factly. The elevator doors opened and they stepped in. Once the doors shut she turned to Mulder, her composure now gone. “Mulder, I can’t believe how aroused I was by her! I mean, I was a complete mess! I had my little dalliances in my youth, but even then it was more of an experimentation thing. But, Stella, I wanted to rip her clothes off right then and there!” She was tapping her open palms on her flushed cheeks and looking at Mulder with a worried look. He laughed that goofy chortle he makes when he is tickled by something and her getting worked up over this tickled him enormously.

“Scully, Scully, listen to me. I know our relationship is new and we’re still learning things about each other, sexually, but I want you to know that I totally support you being with another woman. Especially, _especially,_ if you want to include me. I’m pretty confident that you won’t give me a reason to feel jealous.” He wrapped his arms around her and bent his knees so he was more level with her eyes. “Because I know that you are mine and I know that you know that I am yours.” She smiled and sighed. Their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. The elevator doors opened and an older couple was waiting to get on. Mulder released Scully and they exited the elevator.

“So, if you want to have hot lesbian sex, that’s fine with me, dear,” Mulder said before the doors shut and loud enough for the elders to hear. Scully turned a death stare on Mulder and then swatted him on the arm.

***

“So, tell me about these dalliances in your youth, Scully,” he said as he flopped onto the bed. Scully was kicking off her heels and removing her blazer.

“The first one was during my sophomore year. She was a girl I took astronomy with. We were friendly, but not friends. One time during a study session at the library she confessed to me that she had been having feelings for girls and she wasn’t sure what to do about it, so I suggested that she act on those feelings and see where it went. She kissed me right there in the library. I told her that I knew I wasn’t interested in girls, but I’d be willing to help her out. So, we went back to my dorm room and, you know, “ she smiled and shrugged.

Mulder was now sitting up. “And...well, what were the results?” Mulder said, practically salivating.

“Oh, she was definitely gay. I was glad I could help.” It was impossible to keep the devilish grin off her face, but she was trying.

“I don’t get details?” Mulder whined.

“Nope. I’ll let your imagination work on that one,” she teased.

“Ok, that was the first, you said. What are the others?”

“Just one other. I was dating this guy my last year of residency at Johns Hopkins. Well, it was a secret relationship. He was married and my professor.” She turned serious and shook her head. “Not my finest moment, really. But, anyway, there was a visiting resident from Brazil who had sensed that there was something going on with us and she propositioned us. I wanted to try it and he was game, not surprisingly. And then we got into an argument hours before meeting her. And out of anger or spite or whatever, I still kept the date with her without him. She was down for it to be just a girl’s night, so we had sex. And I never told him and she went back to Brazil and that was that.”

She was leaning against the desk looking at her hands. Mulder came over to her and took her hands in his. “You are amazing, Scully,” he whispered. She looked at him confused. “Thank you for being so candid and honest. You are human. Don’t beat yourself up for this. Not after all this time, ok?” He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them and then bent down and kissed her lips. She melted into him. He could know some of the worst things about her. Things that she’s ashamed of and still look at her with such reverence and awe. It took her breath away to know how much he loved her. They hadn’t even said “I love you” to each other yet. To her and she suspected he thought the same, those three words seemed trite when confessing a love like theirs. What they have transcends this banal profession of love.

Scully pulled away from the deep kiss. “So what are we going to do about Stella Gibson?”

“What do you want to do about it, Scully?”

“I’m not gonna lie, the thought of it thrills me. I mean, if I can feel that much arousal by having small talk with her, can you imagine actually fucking her?” Scully said in complete wonderment.

Mulder gulped and then choked and started coughing. “Jesus, Scully.”

“I’m sorry, Mulder.” She smiled at him sympathetically. “What are your thoughts?”

“I’m in. Count me in. I still think she just wants you. And I am fine with that. But you can’t skimp on details this time. That’s my only condition. And if I get bestowed an invitation, you bet your ass I will accept.” He smacked her butt for emphasis.

“Oh God, Mulder, I hope I can do this.” She buried her head in his chest. “I was so flustered by her earlier. I’m going to be a wreck.”

“You’ll be fine, Scully,” he laughed. “If you want to, you know, practice right now, I could oblige. I’ve been hard since you started talking about the Scully-on-girl action.” He began peppering her neck with kisses.

“That does sound good, Mulder, but just think how hot it will be later if we wait,” she breathed into his ear and then took the soft shell of it between her teeth. Mulder groaned. She snaked her tongue around his lobe and into his ear and then pulled away. Mulder pouted his lips at her.

“Fine. Be that way. If you’ll excuse me, I need to take a shower before our date.” Mulder started undressing on his way to the bathroom.

“Is it going to be a loooong shower, Mulder?”

“Believe me, this will not take long.”

***

Mulder stepped out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel. Scully was in front of the mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a tight black dress that went just past her knees. The thick straps set wide on the edge of her shoulders leaving a glorious amount of decolletage. She must have some special bra that set her boobs up high and gave them this fantastic cleavage where the squared neckline dips slightly. Her heels were the kind that were pointy at the toe. So different from her chunky heels. She looked at him in the mirror’s reflection and blushed.

“I was hoping we would have a night to ourselves so I brought this,” she said, sheepishly.

_She brought this for me? She planned on dressing up for me?_

“I think, Agent Scully, that you took this assignment so you could seduce me in a foreign country. That’s what I think.” He set the towel down and walked over to her, naked. He stood behind her looking at her in the mirror. Touching her shoulder the strap effortlessly slid off. She adjusted it back into place.

“The straps keep sliding off,” she complained.

“Good,” he said tapping it to make it slide down again. He kissed the tip of her shoulder.

“Mulder, you better get dressed. It’s almost 8.” She sounded like she was all business but tilted her head so he can access her neck easily. He kissed his way from her shoulder to her neck. His other hand making the other strap slide down and then brought his hand to trace the edge of the dress to the center of her cleavage and then up to her chin, creating a path of fire the whole way. She closed her eyes, giving in. He spun her to face him and pressed their bodies together. His budding erection started its rise again so quickly after he took care of it in the shower. His lips hungrily pressed against hers and his tongue pushed through into the hot cavern of her mouth. Her tongue swirled his and then lapped at his lips. She pulled away, flushed, lips rosy and wet and plump. Her chest heaving, possibly pronounced by this wonder of a dress.

“I know, I know, I need to get dressed,”he said, acquiescing and pulling his clothes from the hangers in the closet. “I don’t think you need me to tell you what I think of that dress, but you look smoking hot in that dress, Scully.”

She beamed at him while reapplying her lipstick in the mirror.

***

Scully was on her second whiskey, her right foot finally subsided its nervous tapping. Mulder sat close to her, his arm resting on the back of her chair and his hand softly stroking the satin skin on Scully’s exposed shoulder. He was taking his time nursing the pint in front of him. He was not nervous like Scully. He was excited, but put on a calm exterior for her in an effort to help ease her stress. His insides were like a bundle of exposed wires, between Scully in this sexy dress and the possibilities that await them.

Stella didn't make a habit of being tardy. She wasn’t going for the fashionably late vibe nor was she playing games with them ...yet. Late in the day she had been given an assignment to head up a review in Ireland. She would have to leave by the end of the week and there were things to take care of before calling it a day. She would have to compartmentalize her feelings tonight. Having read the case file, she was in even more of a mood to let loose. In fact, it seemed necessary considering the difficult task that lay before her in Belfast.

She walked into the bar, her coat billowing around her as she removed it and gave it to the hostess. She combed her fingers through her hair in two swift movements as she made her way to the handsome couple with whom she had a date. To Scully and Mulder, it looked as if Stella was a model in a fashion show. The way she effortlessly glided to them with a mesmerizing sway in her hips had them in a trance. Mulder scrambled up out of his chair in greeting, Scully sat, awestruck.

“Please excuse my lateness, agents.”

“No problem,” Mulder said. He motioned to their waiter.

“I’ll have what she’s having,” she said, nodding at Scully’s drink. “Would you like another, Agent Scully?”

Scully cleared her throat. “Please,” she managed. The waiter left and Stella got comfortable.

“Scully. Um, you can call me just Scully.”

“All right, just Scully.” She quirked her head and the corner of her lips imperceptibly twitched upwards. Scully noticed and for some reason it put her at ease even though she sensed a motive for the opposite. Scully held the eye contact this time. She wasn’t sure if it was the liquid courage or just her own courage finally showing its face. She raised her eyebrows slightly as if to confirm that she was accepting Stella’s challenge, whatever it might be. Stella received her message and her smirk widened to a mischievous grin. Mulder watched this exchange like it was a gripping tennis match. Heat was radiating in the spot where their gaze met. He could practically see ripples in the air. He and Scully used to do this back in the day before they finally gave into their desires. They would hold electrically charged conversations in just looks. Just thinking about those times made his breathing a little more difficult and his pants a little tighter.

Stella was pleased at Scully’s reaction. She glanced between her sensual lips and her icy blue eyes. She had been looking forward to taking advantage of the timidness that she was able to extract out of this strong and feminine woman, but the playful look that Scully gave her now changed her mind. _This will be much more fun,_ she thought.

Scully’s nervous energy dissipated during their looks to each other, replaced by a hungry passion. She could feel the blood pulsating through her veins, but it wasn’t nerves now, it was desire. Her clit began to ache and her breath quickened. Her wicked grin that she was giving Stella vanished as she fiercely focused all her energy on not bursting into flames at the table. The waiter broke the spell by delivering the ladies’ whiskies. Scully downed the remaining of her glass, eyes never leaving Stella’s. The waiter took the empty glass from Scully and left. Stella raised her glass to Scully and they clinked them together, eyes continuing to bore into each other. After a beat, they turned to Mulder. He’d thought they had forgotten he existed and for a moment, they had. They had both included him in the toast as kind of an afterthought. He smiled sheepishly as he tapped his stein against their glasses.

***

Stella had finished two whiskies, Scully had stopped on her third, and Mulder finally put away that pint. They had managed through some enjoyable small talk between fevered looks and lustful silences. Mulder had excused himself to pay the bill and came back with Stella’s coat draped on his arm.

“Ladies,” gesturing to them to stand. Mulder was positive that Stella intended to come upstairs with them, so in an attempt to not make things awkward he started to guide them all in that direction. Stella is used to being in control, but she was happy to allow Mulder this. They arrived at the elevator, none of them looking at each other. When they got in and Scully turned to press the button for their floor, Mulder could see her face was practically crimson. It was probably a combination of the whiskey and her nervousness on how they should begin this tryst, he thought. As they ascended in silence, Scully’s dress strap fell off her shoulder. Scully made a move to place it back, but Stella touched her hand and then stepped close to her and ran her fingers lightly from Scully’s wrist to the strap. She affixed it back on her shoulder and fixed her eyes on Scully’s and their gaze didn’t stop until the elevator doors opened.

***

Once in the room, Mulder placed the room key on the desk and hung Stella’s coat up in the closet. He turned to offer the women a drink, but they were otherwise indisposed. Stella had one hand tangled in Scully’s hair as it gripped the back of her neck. The other hand was entwined in Scully’s. They were engaged in a slow, sensual kiss. Their lips grazed and their tongues darted between them. Scully moaned softly. Stella broke their contact and walked around Scully. She placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulder as she unzipped her dress. The offending straps fell freely again and this time Stella eased them down Scully’s arms. The bodice fell away from her chest revealing her beautiful bare breasts. Mulder should’ve known it was no miracle bra that made her look fantastic in that dress. It was all Scully. Naturally beautiful. Naturally a miracle. The dress pooled around her ankles and she stepped out of it and turned to Stella. She made no move for her. Just let her look at her only in black stilettos and black silk panties. Stella raked her gaze over every curve of Scully’s body. Scully could feel it as if it was physical touch. She had to keep herself from moaning again.

“Mulder, can you help me undress? I’ll have my hands full.” Stella asked like she was asking for assistance in some mundane chore. Mulder stood dumbfounded for a beat and then crossed the room to them. Stella made good on her “hands full” comment as she cupped Scully’s full breasts. She dipped her head and kissed and licked Scully’s chest while she fondled her. Mulder was now behind Stella and when she had bent her head out of the way, his and Scully’s eyes locked. She smiled a contented smile at him before her head rolled back in pleasure. Mulder untucked Stella’s blouse and ran his hands across her smooth stomach. He found the zipper on the side of her skirt and undid it. Stella paused in her kisses to step out of the skirt and Scully took this opportunity to start unbuttoning Stella’s shirt.

“We make a good team,” Scully said indicating her partner. Stella bit back a smile. Once all the buttons were undone, Mulder slid it off her shoulders and tossed it away. Mulder looked at a half naked Stella and a practically naked Scully standing before him. He took a second to thank his lucky stars and then went to unclasp Stella’s bra. Scully reached back and stopped him and leaned down and took the tip of Stella’s breast into her mouth. Moisture and heat seeped through the lace and Stella’s breath caught. Scully’s hand found the other breast and fingered the nipple trapped in lace. Mulder never one to do things halfway continued his task. He knelt down, his face level with Stella’s lace clad ass. He slid his hands under the fabric and tugged her underwear down. He kissed her lower back and ran his hands up and down her legs. He lifted one foot and removed her shoe and then did the same with the other foot. He kissed his way up her leg, this time running his hand on the inside of her thigh. Just as he was about to reach her center he met an obstacle. That obstacle was Scully’s hand that had two fingers slowly pumping in and out of Stella. He looked up and found Scully maintaining her assault on Stella’s breasts as she fingered her. Stella was writhing and panting, clutching at Scully’s head keeping her attached to her chest.

The pressure in his groin became unbearable. If he wasn’t careful, he’d be out of the game pretty quickly. He stepped away and started undressing himself. He was still fully dressed. He could hear the breathing and the sucking sounds behind him and he tried to have some semblance of composure. He stripped down to his underwear, heather gray fitted boxer briefs. Scully had bought him several packs saying she loved seeing his erection bulge under them and the way they hugged his ass. Mulder took a few deep breaths as he stroked his cock through the fabric. After a quick mental pep talk he turned to see the women had made their way to the bed.

Scully was laying on her back as Stella hovered, her still lace adorned breasts poised above Scully’s mouth. Scully was lapping and nipping at them. She reached up and with both hands forced the bra cups down and latched on to Stella’s pale pink, perked nipple. She kneaded and pinched the other with her hand. _So, Scully is a boob girl, I see,_  Mulder thought. Stella was moaning and that encouraged Scully to continue. Mulder walked over to the bed and removed Scully’s heels that she was still wearing. Then he maneuvered his way around Stella to remove Scully’s underwear, as well. He stood to see Stella’s bra had finally come off and he was once again the most over dressed of the three.

Stella broke the contact of her breasts and Scully’s hungry mouth and lowered her lips to Scully’s. They shared a passionate, wet kiss and then Stella continued her way down Scully’s body, pausing to pay attention to her breasts with her tongue. She licked the underside of her curves and then took one nipple softly between her teeth. Scully cried out in pleasure. She granted Scully’s other breast the same attention and then stood at the edge of the bed between Scully’s feet. Mulder was standing behind her. Scully looked up at both of them through hooded eyes. Stella turned to see Mulder in his underwear. She placed her hands on his chest and rubbed the hard pectoral muscles. She ran her hands over the ripples in his washboard stomach. She cupped her hand over his unit and softly squeezed. Mulder’s knees almost buckled and a strangled sigh escaped his lips. She looked up into his eyes,

“I haven’t forgot about you, Agent Mulder, but I need more time with her. Lay on the bed beside her and watch. Pleasure yourself. If you need to come, come. I have confidence that you will be able to get it up again so you can fuck me. And fuck her.” Scully was watching and listening all while rubbing her hands over her own body. Her sides, her stomach, her breasts, her chest, her neck. Mulder nodded his agreement and Stella released her hold on his dick.

Mulder climbed onto the bed next to Scully. He resisted the urge to kiss her. He didn’t want to disobey Stella’s direct orders. Just as he liked how Scully took control in the bedroom, he liked that Stella did, too. They made eye contact and smiled at each other with their eyes only. Neither wanted to break out in a big cheesy grin. It didn’t seem to fit with the sensual mood. Mulder scooted his briefs off, freeing his massive erection. Scully and Stella both watched. Stella licked her lips and Scully bit hers.

Stella got on her knees on the bed, scissoring her legs with Scully’s. She hitched Scully’s left leg over her own right hip and aligned their pussies. Stella thrust her pelvis and began to slowly grind against Scully. Scully met her movements with the gyration of her hips. Both women’s breathing became labored, interjected with soft moans. Mulder was paralyzed by the vision before him. Seeing their lips rub against each other was almost too much for him to handle. They were both becoming increasingly wet as a result of their passions and it was creating a noise that was making him light headed. It was all he could do to keep his head and his dick from exploding. Scully couldn’t believe how amazing this felt. Each time the pressure of Stella’s mons reached her clit she saw stars. She angled her head to look at their joining and the sight caused her skin to break out in a heated flush over her whole body. She let out a long, breathy “ooooooooh my god.” Mulder had been watching Stella, the gentle move of her tits as she pumped against Scully and the hardness of her flat stomach. Her hands gripped Scully’s hips, which she used as leverage as she thrusted. When Scully cried out he turned his look to her. Scully was watching their pussies grind. She had one hand clutching at her own breast and the other at her mouth with her forefinger between her teeth. He had finally managed to break the spell and had been stroking himself. When he saw the state Scully was in, he started to pump his hand faster. Stella could see they were both getting close and the sight of them could very easily push her over the edge. She willed herself to keep from teetering over and focused on getting Scully off. She brought her thumb to Scully’s clit and rubbed while increasing the movements of her pelvis. Scully screamed, “yes!” and her breaths came out in short bursted pants.

“Oh, fuck. Yesss, yesss, yesss-- I’m going to come. Oh my god,” Scully babbled. Mulder was grunting as he tugged furiously at his wet and slippery member, his eyes fixated on Scully’s face.

“Mulder, come on her tits,” Stella commanded. It was excruciating to him and his electrically charged penis for the seconds it took before Scully could shriek her approval of Stella’s demand.

“Yes! Mulder! Come with-- I’m coming! Fuuuuuck!!” Scully’s orgasmic cries rang in his ears as his own orgasm overtook him. Stella could feel Scully’s clitoris pulsating under her finger and her pussy contracting against her own. Mulder had managed to kneel next to Scully’s chest right before he came. They were maintaining fierce eye contact as they orgasmed and the image had her close to joining them. Mulder’s dick was spurting hot, milky semen across Scully’s creamy, heaving chest. Every drop that touched her skin made Scully squirm and jerk in ecstasy. Mulder fell back, drained, almost literally. Scully was still reacting to the after effects of her intense climax and Mulder was sweaty and gasping beside her. Stella untangled herself from Scully’s now limp limbs and placed kisses on her hip bones and above her pelvis. She began a wet trail with her lips and tongue up Scully’s torso, circled and dipped inside her belly button. Scully was spent, but Stella’s ministrations made her body come alive again. Strained moans escaped her throat. This caught Mulder’s attention and when he lifted his head he saw Stella lapping the cum off Scully’s breasts. His cum. The tingling at the base of his cock began again. Besides the first moment of seeing Scully naked when they finally made love for the first time, this was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Stella was right in saying that he would have no trouble getting hard again. Not when she had a show like this in store for him.

Once she had licked Scully clean, she descended on Scully’s mouth. She ran her tongue over Scully’s lips and then slipped it in between them. New wetness rushed to Scully’s center when she tasted Mulder’s familiar essence from Stella’s mouth. She would never had dared to imagine anything remotely this hot in her wildest dreams. It was almost enough to make her immediately come again. They groped each other’s breasts as they french kissed. Mulder was watching them and stroking himself. He was almost fully erect again, by some miracle. Stella pulled away and Scully nipped and kissed her jawline and neck.

“I have condoms in the inside pocket of my jacket,” she said to Mulder while Scully tongued her ear lobe. Mulder went to the closet where he had hung her jacket, his rigid member bobbing. Stella and Scully resumed their kissing and pressed the length of their bodies together as they lay side by side. Mulder put a condom on the corner of the bed and laid behind Stella, sandwiching her between him and his partner. He brushed her blonde tresses aside and kissed her shoulders. His erection poked the cheek of her ass and she turned to lay on her back. Simultaneously, Mulder and Scully pawed at the breast closest to them and kissed Stella’s neck.

“Mulder, I want to watch you fuck her.”

“Scully.” It wasn’t really a response. He just wanted to say her name. He was so in awe of her tonight. She was so free and uninhibited. It was an unbelievable turn on and he didn’t think he could be more turned on by Scully. She will always keep him guessing and with that thought he tossed another note of thanks up to the heavens.

Mulder stood at the end of the bed and grabbed Stella by the ankles. He pulled her so her bottom was at the edge of the bed. Scully was planting kisses all over Stella’s face. Her cheeks, her chin, her jaw. Mulder unwrapped the condom and put it on as he watched them kiss. He guided the tip of his penis from her asshole to her clit in long sweeping movements. He watched himself do this several times. Her center got more slick with every pass. He looked up to find Scully had jammed her tongue down Stella’s throat. It was the deepest kiss he had ever seen. Both of their cheeks hollowed as they fiercely sucked at each other. Mulder pressed his head at Stella’s opening and pushed in slowly. Once buried in her, he pulled out equally as slow and repeated this movement, rhythmically. He gripped her thighs that were wrapped tightly around him and continued to push his hard cock in and out of her. Her cunt was tight like Scully’s and he couldn’t put his finger on any noticeable difference, but the experience was definitely different. Different, but amazing. He increased his speed and force a bit and was rewarded with a vocal response from Stella.

“Uuuuuuuuuungh.”

Scully had extracted her tongue from Stella’s throat and was sucking on her neck when Stella moaned. She looked down and saw Mulder’s dick pumping into Stella. She’s aware of the jealous streak she has, but any feelings of jealousy were completely absent in this moment as she watched her man fuck another woman. It was more of an out of body experience. She knew what it felt like to have Mulder’s cock slide in and out of her, feeling every ridge and vein of his penis in friction with the walls of her vagina. She felt each thrust as if he was thrusting into her. She had an urge to bring her hand to her own cunt and relieve some of the ache that was throbbing there, but it was Stella’s turn. She wanted to pleasure Stella. To bring her to the height of climax as she had done to her. Mulder helping in this task was exciting. Teamwork. Scully took Stella’s nipple into her mouth. She sucked, licked, and softly bit.

“I want to taste you,” Stella whispered.

Scully released her breast with an audible pop and contemplated the logistics of this request. She got up on her knees and moved Stella’s hair out of the way so she could straddle her face. She positioned her pussy above Stella’s mouth, facing Mulder. She lowered slightly and Stella’s tongue came out to meet her folds. Her tongue pushed into Scully. Scully began to move up and down with the help of Stella’s hands on her hips. Scully brought her hands to her own breasts and kneaded them and twisted her nipples. Her head was thrown back as she surrendered to the pleasure. Mulder had a hard time not stopping his tempo at this sight. Mulder was watching another woman fuck his Scully with her tongue all while he was fucking the other woman. All the porn he has watched over the years has never been this good. _This is fucking fantastic._ He thought. _Have I sustained a head injury? Can this be really happening?_ Scully brought her head back and looked wide-eyed at Mulder like she was having the same thoughts. Scully felt the weightlessness in her chest when she’s about to come and looking at Mulder made her want to have him inside her the next time she orgasmed. She lifted her cunt away from Stella’s face. She resumed kissing and licking Stella’s breasts and ran her hand down the expanse of Stella’s stomach and found her clit with her fingers. She alternated pinching and rubbing it at the same pace which they were fucking. This enticed more moans out of Stella. Louder and more frantic, this time.

“Harder. Harder!”

Both Scully and Mulder obeyed and soon Stella was becoming unhinged. Her hips met Mulder’s with equal force and Scully was relentless with her fingers. Stella cried out as her orgasm hit her. Scully swung her leg over Stella so she was straddling her hips, this time her ass facing Mulder. Mulder withdrew from Stella’s dripping pussy and ripped off the condom. He pushed into Scully and started pounding her from behind. Stella finally came down from her orgasm and watched as Mulder emptied himself into Scully. Scully was hovering above her, her face contorted in ecstasy. Mulder slumped against Scully’s back. Scully held his weight on her hands and knees, breathing heavily. She looked down to see Stella looking at her. Scully smiled wide and then toppled both her and Mulder down next to Stella. They lay side by side with Scully in the middle. All three were still pretty breathless.

“That was fucking incredible!” Scully exclaimed with a laugh.

Both Stella and Mulder propped themselves up on their elbows and looked at Scully. They couldn’t contain their smiles either.


End file.
